


Part seven：带出梦境的饥饿感

by LegoshixHaru



Category: Beastars（动物狂想曲）, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: 狐兔, 狼兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoshixHaru/pseuds/LegoshixHaru
Kudos: 2





	Part seven：带出梦境的饥饿感

·这章比较长，且有点流水账

·终于，我加了狐兔tag，具体为什么，看就知道了（主狼兔，占tag致歉）

·车……我可能很多章都不会开了

·看之前建议先翻回上一章看一眼结尾。

（注：此时春还趴在雷格西身上）

……

（前方画风突变警告）

“你！该！醒！了！吧！”这样的巨响在雷格西耳边突然响起……

“抱歉，”春满脸都写着担心，“你刚才做噩梦了吗？一直在叫我的名字，表情还特别痛苦，我才想这样把你叫醒……”

雷格西盯着她的脸发呆，而他的思维像是经历了一波轰炸，正在慢慢恢复。

“你还好吗……？”春见他没有反应，又晃了晃他的肩膀。

雷格西终于迟钝地想通了发生的事情。

他猛地抱住了春，用的力气比平时大好几遍，像是害怕她会真的离开他。

“实在太好了……”雷格西在她耳边轻唤道，“小春……小春你还在……”

“唔——我、我喘不过气了——”

“啊——对不起！”雷格西赶紧把手臂松开一些。

太好了。

只是个梦……

虽然真实得可怕……

（这里真的很想接上原作的一段话，但是和前后没多少联系，只是很煽情，所以放括号里。

我们……一定要结婚啊。

还要一起生孩子，一起生活……

无论有怎样的不安情绪，

无论做了多么恐怖的梦，

每天早上起床后，餐桌上都要有酸奶！

我们一起建立一个会永远幸福的家庭吧！

我绝对会让你幸福的！

无论发生什么事！）

雷格西直起身来，春似乎也察觉到他梦到了什么，默默地和他对视着。她知道应该让他安静片刻。

“雷格西……”她犹豫地开口了，“你，怎么哭了……”

能让狼哭出来的事情绝对不小，因为他们的泪腺真的不发达。而雷格西可不希望春因为他做的一个梦而担心，“小春，其实没什么，只是……刚才那个梦太伤心了，而且太真实了，我甚至以为你真的——”他没有再说下去，全身哆嗦了一下。

和我刚才猜的八九不离十啊，春无奈地想道。这似乎很傻很幼稚，但是谁又能把一个很真实的梦与现实区分开呢？何况在梦境中的思考能力和平时可不一样。“笨狼，没事了没事了~”她把语气放得轻松了一些，“梦里发生的事情都不太可能发生在现实中啦。”额，这个说法我是在哪里听说的来着……她回想着，好像我也不确定有没有道理……算了，反正也只是用来安慰他的……

他们各自穿上衣服，然后春拉拉雷格西的长尾巴，示意他坐下来。

春坐在雷格西盘起的双腿间，沉默了几分钟后，她感到一阵口渴：“我得去喝点水，雷格西你呢？”

“我也渴了……还有，这里太黑了，我扶着你吧。”雷格西差不多清醒了，随之而来的，还有刚才梦中的剧烈头痛——其实是之前做得太猛引起的——以及，毫无疑问，饥饿感。

梦中的饥饿感，怎么会……雷格西把春的手放进水里时想道。

！！！

雷格西感觉自己的大脑被炸开了。

他忘记了一件非常重要的事情。

“小春……我没有吃晚饭……”

……

春似乎对他这么大的反应有点惊愕，想说些什么，但充满焦急情绪的语句还是不断地从雷格西嘴里跳出，没有给她开口的机会：“……小春身上没有没愈合的外伤吧？要是有血腥味的话，接下来我就只能用嘴呼吸了，我们得赶紧去吃东西，在我变得更饿之——”他还没说出“前”，春就一扬手，几滴水飞到了他脸上。

“雷格西你别傻了！冷静点！”她大声地打断了他，“你只是没吃晚餐而已！不许再说傻话，听到没有！”

她的语气温和了一些，“你如果实在担心，就多喝点水，暂时把肚子撑一下吧。”

“但是我们还是要赶紧去找夜宵吃，”喝了一些水后，雷格西照旧把春放在他脖子上，他这时也意识到问题没有他想象得那么严重，“小春一定也饿了吧。”

“嗯，还好狼的夜视能力强，我现在连你都看不清。”春抱紧了他的头，声音里多了几分依恋。

“对了，你的脚腕怎么样了？”

“基本没问题了，我其实已经可以自己走路了。”

“但是现在太黑，而且要走得挺远，小春你就在我身上待着吧。”雷格西把春的包捡起来，然后走向溶洞。他们需要沿着小溪行走。

“话说雷格西你做起来真的好猛啊，”春有意要让气氛轻松一点，“知道吗，刚才是我第一次做到高 潮。”

“啊，是吗，”雷格西对女性的高 潮有点好奇，但他怎么可能开口问这么尴尬的问题呢。“不过小春你怎么晕过去了啊？”然而……这个问题好像也挺尴尬的。

“废话，当然是因为太爽了……”

“确实爽翻了，要不以后我们都吃了药再做？”

“嗯，好主意。”

小心翼翼地穿过溶洞后，雷格西才发现今晚的月亮相当明亮，刚才是被石壁挡住了。“雷格西，现在我至少能看清你的脸了，今晚的月亮好亮啊。”

“是啊，而且很圆呢。”

“话说你们狼为什么总是喜欢对着月亮嚎叫啊？”

“因为……”雷格西发现自己也不知道为什么，因为他都很少这么做。

“因为？”

“额，因为月亮上有兔子。”

“什么嘛——”春揪了一下他的右耳，“作为狼，明明只有你这种变态才会喜欢兔子。”

“额……”

“呐，雷格西我没有真的在骂你，我的意思是，”春简直有点不好意思说出下一句话了，“我就喜欢你这样的变态草食控。”

“小春，我其实不能算变态草食控……”

“嗯？”

“我也不知道我的特殊性癖到底是什么性质的……毕竟我喜欢的只有你，不是吗？”

“呵呵，也是。”春捏了捏雷格西的脸，让他的表情看上去滑稽极了。“要不，你在这里嚎几声给我听？我想听听你的‘歌喉’是怎么样的。”

“小春不会怕狼的叫声吗？”

“不会，因为这是你啊，雷格西。”

“好吧……那我叫了哈，可能会很难听。”

“嗯，没关系的。”

他把她抱到地上，然后望着月亮，深深地吸了一口气。

“呜嗷——”

在那轮明月上，他仿佛看到了小春的脸，他的嚎叫就像献给她的歌声，就是不知道她会不会喜欢。

“唔，真的很难听。”

草，我就知道。雷格西想道。

……

他们回到了酒店门口。

“那边就是夜市了，”雷格西指着一片灯火，“但是小春你包里的钱是不是用完了啊？”这样他就得先回房间拿钱了。

“是啊……雷格西你这次在鞋子里放了钱吗？”

“我忘记放了。我去拿钱的时候随便放一些吧。”雷格西扫视了一遍亮堂的大厅，与门外的一片黑暗的对比十分强烈。在这里小春应该不会害怕。门外有几位保安，都是夜视能力很强的猫头鹰；站在门边看守的则是几只羚羊、一头犀牛、一头美洲豹，以及——一只兔子？雷格西很无法理解地摇摇头，然后继续对春说：“那我现在上楼了哦，你就在这里等着。”

“嗯。”看到他想把自己像之前一样抱到地上，春又加上了一句：“雷格西你蹲下来就好了，我现在应该可以自己下来了。”

她的脚腕果然快好了啊，对她挥挥爪子，说了一句“待会儿见”时，雷格西想道。他当然为她感到高兴，但是，他好像有点舍不得放弃让她骑在他脖子上的这个姿势了。但是接下来他就没心思去想这种问题了，因为——他房门上的读卡机好像坏了！

……

……

唉，半天才修好，小春该着急了了吧，雷格西想着，按下了电梯上“1”的按键。电梯下行了十几秒后在二楼停下了，走进来的动物，正是——

“嗨，尼克，好巧啊！”

“诶，雷格西？”尼克看起来比他还吃惊，“你……怎么会在这里？”

雷格西心中一阵愧疚，他忘记了尼克之前的叮嘱。大致解释了一遍事情的经过后，尼克拍拍他的背：“别太担心了，这只是为了保险起见。要是我们肉食动物那么容易失控，这个世界怎么还能容得下我们和草食动物共存？”

我最近好像总是过度担心了，雷格西无奈地想道。毕竟没怎么和小春单独相处过，唉，我得快点适应啊。“那尼克你为什么在这里啊？”走在通向酒店大厅的走廊上时，他问道。

“我啊，我是来找朱迪的——哦，朱迪就是我的妻子，我之前跟你们提起过的那只兔子。她今天值班的时间是晚上，而且我想和她一起吃饭，所以现在我要和她去吃夜宵。你们不是也要去吃夜宵吗，一起去吧？”

“嗯，好啊。我去找小春，她应该就在大厅里。”

“朱迪她也是在大厅里值班，应该很好找。”

走进大厅，他们俩却发现——春和朱迪早已坐在一起聊了起来。

五分钟前……

朱迪下班了，而她从刚才开始就注意到了那只白色的雌性兔子，让她疑惑的不仅仅是她这么晚了还待在酒店大厅里（除了工作人员外，大厅里几乎没有几只动物），还有那条把她放在脖子上的狼。作为保安以及前警察，再加上她有点喜欢多管闲事的性格，她忍不住过去向那只兔子搭话。“您好，打扰一下，请问有什么可以帮到您的吗？”尽管她自己的丈夫就是一条狐狸，但警察的思考方式还是让她忍不住去想“大灰狼绑架小白兔”这种事情。

“啊？呃，我很好啊，谢谢。”看到对方也是一只兔子，春的心里生出一点亲切感，微笑着答道。

“嗯，我只是看到您刚才和一条狼在一起，作为保安，有点担心。”

“那……是我男朋友……”

“好巧啊，我的丈夫是条狐狸呢。”

诶？春头上冒出一个大大的问号。灰白色的兔子……她的丈夫是条狐狸……

“请问你的丈夫是不是叫尼克？”

“是的——您认识他？”

“我和雷格西——我男朋友——之前都受了伤，”春尴尬地说道，“尼克他给我们做检查的时候自然就聊了几句。话说，我们俩的情况好巧啊。”

“确实很巧呢，不过他怎么丢下你自己上楼了，还这么晚——啊，抱歉，我是不是问得太多了——”朱迪对她的称呼不自觉地因为亲切感从“您”变成了“你”。

“没关系的。”春摆摆手，把她和雷格西刚刚的情况简单地叙述了一遍。她们又聊了几句自家狗子（误）的日常，朱迪的眼睛突然被一双橘红色的爪爪遮住了。“猜猜我是谁？”

哔——————————（建议自行脑补一下转场动画）

两狗（误）两兔走在夜市的街上，雷格西还是让春骑着他，因为他觉得在她的脚腕彻底痊愈之前都不应该让她走路，当然他很喜欢这个姿势是另一大原因。尼克则牵着朱迪的手，标准夫妻相√

春听朱迪说了一些她和尼克间的事情，得知他们俩以前是警察，她好奇地问了起来，看起来很羡慕，因为她在朱迪身边显得有些柔弱了。我一定要保护好小春，雷格西暗暗下定决心，要让她幸福。

“雷格西你看，”这时，春戳了戳他的脸，“你最爱吃的鸡蛋三明治！”

“哪里哪里？”

他身上的春从他头顶上伸出一只手，指向右手边的一个摊位，的确，一只中年白猫正在翻炒着金黄的鸡蛋，旁边的桌面上放着已经做好的几个三明治，那诱狼（？）的香味让他的尾巴不受控制地摇了起来。鸡蛋三明治他当然吃过很多次，但现做的他很少吃过。“雷格西也喜欢鸡蛋三明治啊，好巧，我也是。”尼克说着掏出钱包。

“尼克，你把你们买鸡蛋三明治的钱都付了吧。”朱迪说道。

“啊？不用吧，我带了钱——”雷格西说到一半被春打断了：

“因为我和朱迪要去那里买寿司，”她指着旁边的一个摊位，“我可以把寿司钱都付了，这样方便一点嘛。”

“嗯，那待会我们去那边坐下，你们过来找我们哦。”尼克告诉她们。

春笑着朝他们挥挥手，然后拉着朱迪走向那个卖寿司的摊位。“雷格西，你尾巴从刚才就没停过，”尼克坏笑着说，“不只是因为鸡蛋三明治吧？”

“唉，只要看着小春，我就有点……”雷格西突然瞥见了什么，“尼克，你的尾巴……也在摇。”

“和你一样……”尼克显得很尴尬，“看到朱迪，我也会……”

……

几分钟后，四只动物围在一张圆桌边，他们发现……

这套桌椅对兔子来说太高了啊喂！

朱迪（疯狂暗示）：“尼克，这桌子太高了……”

春（不抱希望地暗示）：“雷格西，这桌子太高了……”

尼克（心领神会）：“那你坐我身上？”

雷格西（真·心领神会）：“我去找找有没有高一点的椅子。”

然后他才意识到尼克刚才说了什么……

“小春你……”他把嘴凑近她的耳朵，放低声音，“想坐在我身上？”

春：（欣慰）“当然！”

……

春和朱迪把买到的寿司分给他们四个，而雷格西和尼克已经等不及要开始享用鸡蛋三明治了。

春看着雷格西的大嘴一张一合，一块三明治就少了一半。她的腿不再蹬动了，只是微微抖了一下。看来，这反应很快就会消失了，她高兴地想道，以后我和雷格西肯定会——

“春，你没有买含蛋白质的寿司呢。”朱迪提醒道。

“对哦，我们兔子也需要摄入一些蛋白质来着，”春起身跪在雷格西腿上，“雷格西~”

“呜……？”（“小春你——要干嘛？”）雷格西嘴里叼着一大块三明治，有点慌张——

“我想分一点你的鸡蛋，但是你好像已经全塞嘴里了呢~”

“呜、呜嗯——”（“啊，对不起！这太好吃了——”）

“所以~”她说着，一口咬住了三明治露在雷格西嘴外面的部分。

“呜呜呜——？？？”（“小春你不要在这里这样啊！”）

“嗯……唔……”忍不住就直接吻上去的春瞬间就陶醉在了狼吻之下。

雷格西已经停止了咀嚼，他怕他的牙齿会不小心碰到她。既然都亲上了，那就……亲吧。他想道。

不过……

这满嘴的三明治……

加上不断吮吸的兔嘴……

我的舌头该放哪里啊？！

而在他们身边……

尼克憋着笑（因为雷格西的舌头很滑稽地耷拉在嘴角）从自己的三明治上撕下一块鸡蛋，送到朱迪嘴里，还顺手刮了一下她的鼻子。朱迪的脸闪过一抹红色，小声嘟囔了一句“讨厌”。

“话说，我的小兔子，”尼克低声对她说道，“我们是不是好几天都没上过床了？”

“是、是呢……前几天太忙了……”

“今晚别睡了吧，”他揉了揉她的头，“反正明天上午你不上班，我们好好玩一晚上如何？”

“好好好，就你最能干~”

尼克笑了笑，没有再接话。这时他们对面的一狼一兔晕乎乎地分开了，春到最后好像也没吃到一块鸡蛋……

很快桌子上的盘子空了，而他们四个也差不多饱了。随便聊了几句后，话题终于被引向了……

“尼克，你们有孩子吗？”雷格西问道。

“我们‘试’了很多次，但是还没有。不同种族能生出孩子的概率可没那么高呢，不过，我们根本不在意有没有孩子。”尼克说着，冲朱迪笑了笑。

既然都扯到了这种话题……

“雷格西你过来一下好吗，”尼克起身离开座位，然后把怀里的朱迪抱回椅子上，“我想和你聊一些……雄性话题。”

“……明白了。”朱迪和春同时尬笑。

……

“……你和她，做过了吧，”尼克把声音压得很低，“我不是故意想问这个隐私话题，只是，以医生的身份……我建议你节制一点……扑哧。”他想把语气装得严肃一点，但是笑容已经憋不住了。

“……我知道，但是，大概怎么样才算节制啊？”

“每天最多8发，再多就对身体不好，哦，这是狐狸的标准……但你们狼应该也差不多吧。”

“诶？可以这么多吗？”

“不不不这是上限来着——”

“没事，我知道了。”雷格西拍拍尼克的肩膀，回到了两只兔子那边。

春：尼克我™真谢谢你

……

他们四个多买了一些食物当明天的早餐（明天他们显然都不能按时起床了），然后在酒店门口告别了。

回到房间，雷格西把自己的衣服脱掉，然后帮春也脱掉，尽管他已经很累了。“小春，不做了吧？实在太晚了。”

“是啊，我困死了……”春嘟囔着，这时雷格西把她抱到了床上。“被你抱着也太舒服了吧，我以后会不会没有你就睡不着了啊？”她开着玩笑，用力拉了一下雷格西的手臂（没有受伤的那只），雷格西佯装失去平衡，躺倒在春的身边。吻了吻她，把自己的嘴吻贴在她的额头上后，他抱着她闭上了眼睛。

要是不抱着小春，我会不会也睡不着了啊？蠢问题刚刚闪过脑海，睡意就把他彻底击倒了。

这次他又做了个梦……不再是噩梦，而是“春”梦。（双重含义）

To be continued…

彩蛋：

Beastrip酒店，员工宿舍，Nick and Judy's room

“唔……尼克……轻点……好疼……”

“哈……朱、朱迪……这药也太带劲了吧——f u c k（本来尼克和朱迪就应该说的是英语）——我停不下来了——啊啊啊——爽死了——”

他们旁边放着的催 情 药正是雷格西推荐给他的，在酒店住了这么久，他和朱迪都没发现这般“宝藏”。

朱迪：雷格西我™真谢谢你


End file.
